


Turning Up the Heat

by awildone



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildone/pseuds/awildone
Summary: The heat goes out at the Rosebud Motel as it begins to snow.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens & Alexis Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Turning Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inxaxcrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inxaxcrown/gifts).



Christmas Eve was similar to the previous year’s in the fact that the Roses threw a holiday get together and the town showed up in the midst of a snowfall. But what was different was that David threw the party at his store and while Moira helped to plan it, she hadn’t been bogged down with the task of planning the entire gig nor did she feel the obligation to pull her husband out of any holiday funk; he was actually looking forward to the season because his family had been pulling out all of the stops this year.

The snowfall had also picked up progressively throughout the day which made Moira and her son wonder what the turnout would look like. Would everyone who’d agreed to come be able to make it? Jocelyn and Roland lived closer than the Roses did, so they’d be there. Twyla was just a jaunt across the street at Cafe Tropical, and Stevie had left work early to help Patrick and David set up the store. But what about the other citizens?

David and Patrick couldn’t very well postpone now, it was already the night before Christmas.

Moira and John were two of the first to arrive that evening; Johnny wore a tuxedo with a bowtie and Moira donned a sequined black dress with ruffled shoulders and her infamous red bottom Louboutin heels that she only pulled out for very special occasions — this being one of them, even if she did have to put them on only after arriving at Rose Apothecary. Sporting a deep burgundy wig, Moira had a couple glasses of champagne and made her way around the room, greeting the guests who’d braved the snow to come out and celebrate with them.

Holiday music played in the background and a couple of hours into the evening, the Jazzagals put on a special number followed by Patrick singing a rendition of his favorite Christmas song, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas”. Moira had been standing with her choral group as Patrick serenaded the crowd but she turned to look for her husband whom she suddenly missed during the second verse. She spotted him standing with David, Alexis, and Stevie, and her heart swelled with love.

Momentarily, she felt like the green creature from the animated movie the kids had bugged her to play over and over around the holidays when they were little; her heart truly felt like it had expanded at least three sizes. She touched Jocelyn’s shoulder gently, giving her a nod to let her know she was leaving her spot, and delicately made her way to her family.

Moira gave David a prideful smile at the fact that once again, his beau shone up on stage, and then looked at the girls. Ted was performing a surgery at the clinic or having surgery this evening — she’d never been a great listener when she wasn’t interested in the topic at hand — but Alexis radiated splendor with or without the veterinarian. And then there was Stevie who wore a simple black dress but looked as elegant as she ever had, getting teary as she watched David’s husband sing to the small audience.

The blonde just shook her head in awe at the kids who all seemed truly happy, and then she felt her husband’s hand grasping hers, their fingers intertwining in a gentle hold they didn’t even have to look down for. Their digits fit together like a puzzle, aligning in the way teenagers might ask the stars to on their darkest nights.

“Your solo was something to write home about,” he whispered in her ear, dangerously low, causing Moira to shiver slightly. She knew why he was paying her the compliment. He had walked into their bedroom earlier when he was ending his shift and she had been in the midst of getting ready. She wore no dress or robe, she simply stood in front of their closet in her unmentionables.

Normally it wouldn’t have affected him — he’d seen her like that plenty of times in the past week alone — but something about the way her half-up hair (from trying on wigs) framed her face paired with the look of sheer surprise and near delight not at his presence but from the cold temperature that drifted in when he opened and left the door ajar, made him want to kiss her into oblivion. He wanted her then and there.

But Moira wasn’t having any of it.

“No, John, we’ve got to get ready for the party,” she drew out the ‘a’ in the last word just a little too long for Johnny’s liking when he got close to her with that look in his eye. He knew the extended syllable meant she was not changing her mind and he was not closing the gap between them with his mouth.

Johnny looked down at his tightened work pants before looking up at his wife. “This doesn’t happen very often on its own anymore, Moira. We should take advantage of it,” he tried, knowing full well he’d already lost this battle.

Moira just pursed her lips and shook her head. “Not now, dear. Perhaps at the end of the evening, if you’re still up for it,” she teased with a wink before pulling a dress off of its hanger and heading toward the bathroom. She was aware that if she didn’t stop, they’d both give in, and right now there was just not enough time to get busy with her husband and make it to the holiday party on time.

When the memory ended, the blonde just squeezed his hand lovingly, unable to give into the feeling of arousal Johnny was causing to swirl inside of her for the second time that evening. Specifically, she thought, while her children stood beside her and sweet Patrick was in all of his musical glory before them. She’d make it a point to enjoy her husband’s advances later, but for now she just wanted to bask in the warmth she felt from the music, the champagne, and spending this evening with the people she cared about the most.

Applause filled the store when Patrick finished his song and after it died down, he went to find David in the small crowd once he turned a holiday playlist back on through the speakers in the building.

“There’s the man of the hour,” Johnny smiled, seeing his son-in-law move toward his husband. “That was really great, Patrick,” he nodded his approval and Patrick gave him a bright smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Rose.”

“It was so good, I think you made Stevie cry,” Alexis said, looking at the girl who stood beside her who now shot her a look.

“Oh, did I?” Patrick played, knowing how hard Stevie would defend her honor as soon as the words were out of Alexis’s mouth.

“I didn’t cry,” Stevie shook her head at Alexis and then at Patrick. “I really wasn’t that moved. I mean, it was nice, but not nice enough to cry about,” she carried on, as Patrick and Alexis shared a teasing smirk with one another.

“Okay, my turn with my husband,” David cut in, giving the girls and his father an annoyed look because he hadn’t even gotten to speak to Patrick before they all bombarded him with compliments and jokes. “It was very lovely,” he touched Patrick’s cheek lovingly and finished, “I think it really was the perfect choice to perform that song.”

“Really? You weren’t sure this afternoon,” he reminded his husband with a smirk only a know-it-all would wear.

David gave him a glance and rolled his eyes before saying, “I think the room would agree with my changed opinion.”

Moira nodded her head in agreement with her son. “He’s right, it was dazzling. Nice job, Mr. Rose,” she patted Patrick’s shoulder gently before saying, “But I believe we’re going to make one last lap around the establishment and then we’ll be on our way.”

“I think that’s a good idea, I’d like to leave with you if that’s okay,” Stevie piped up quickly, finding an out. She had a five minute drive home but she knew it would at least double in this weather.

Johnny nodded at the girl and looked at his daughter before saying, “Alexis, how are you getting home?”

“I was gonna ride with Stevie since she drives right by Ted’s place,” she looked at her close friend who nodded at her, already having agreed to the plan.

“Alright, let’s start saying goodbye and we’ll head out,” Johnny said with a nod before turning to look at his son and son-in-law, giving them a grateful smile. “Thank you both for hosting this, it really was a wonderful night. And it meant a lot to me, to all of us.”

“It was our pleasure, Mr. Rose. I’m glad we got to be such a big part of the celebration this year,” Patrick nodded at his father-in-law before they hugged each other. Meanwhile, David prepared himself for the physical affection he was about to get from his father and actually accepted the hug willingly when it happened.

“I’m glad you had a nice evening,” he said sincerely to his father. “We’ll see you in the morning?”

“You will,” Moira cut in, giving David’s hand a slight squeeze and then looking at Patrick and reiterating, “Beautiful performance, my dear.”

“Thank you, yours was great, too,” he nodded toward her and she just gave him a smile before blowing him a kiss of thanks.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Johnny said before he began to walk away and Moira waved at them and then turned to follow her husband around the large room.

Once they’d told all of their friends to have a happy holiday and that they were leaving, Johnny and Moira found their way outside where they saw Stevie and Alexis already walking back to the motel together, only a few yards in front of them. Alexis was kicking snow at her and Stevie was getting annoyed until finally, the shorter girl threw a ball of fresh fallen snow at Alexis who laughed.

“It’s nice to see her so happy,” Moira commented, looping her arm through her husband’s and bumping her shoulder into his lovingly.

Johnny just turned to look at his wife with a smile and said, “Both of them, really.”

Moira nodded silently and felt a shiver run through her body as the snow continued to fall around her. She could see her breath as she said, “It’s chilly.”

“We’ll turn the heat up when we get home,” the man told her in a gentle tone, wrapping his arm around her shoulder now, pulling her close to him. “And maybe we’ll revisit that pre-holiday party mood we could’ve had.”

The blonde just shook her head with a smirk. She was just happy he was putting so much effort in trying to get her into bed. The last time he wanted her this badly, they ended up in the wrong cabin in the woods, being listened to by Bob and Gwen. “We’ll see if you’re up for it.”

Johnny just kept his arm around her until they got back to the motel. They waved the girls off and Johnny called after them to drive safe. Moira dramatically imitated texting with her hands and got a very annoyed and animated eye roll from her daughter who nodded afterward to say that she’d let her parents know when she was home.

Moira pulled out her phone with shaking hands from the cold and texted her daughter to ask Stevie to let them know when she was home as well. They had become pseudo-parents to their business partner and both of the eldest Roses felt a parental obligation to the girl and ensuring she got home safely, as they did with Alexis, was just one thing Johnny and Moira both felt strongly about.

Just as she dropped her phone back into her coat pocket, Johnny removed his key and opened the door, allowing Moira in first.

“Oh, John, put the heat on,” Moira bounced up and down to keep herself warm, as Johnny flipped the lights on and moved to the thermostat before even removing his jacket. He turned it up a few degrees, hoping it would help to warm their room up sooner rather than later.

“We don’t have anyone staying in the motel tonight, so the water should be warm if you’d like to try to shower,” he suggested, now hanging his jacket up and sitting to remove his shoes which had been soaked from their walk in the snow.

“I would,” she nodded, tossing her coat carelessly over her chair at their table and kicking her boots off that she’d taken for the walk to the store and back. She hung up her red wig on the wall and grabbed a few items from her drawer prior to moving to the bathroom and turning the shower on. She looked at the negligee and robe in her hands, hoping that when she went back to their room, Johnny would spring into action because she felt like an icicle and that short, silky number would not cut it for long in the cool air.

She took her time as she cleansed herself, making sure she pampered her hair with ample amounts of shampoo and giving herself plenty of time to leave the conditioner to moisturize. She carefully washed her body with a sweet scented soap she’d taken from the store a few weeks ago and when she had finally rinsed herself clean, she stepped out and dried off. She didn’t go too crazy with her hair as she knew her husband liked it when it was damp, but she did adjust her silk gown about twenty five times before slipping the robe on over her shoulders. She quickly bushed her teeth and spritzed herself with just a touch of her signature perfume and finally, she decided she was ready.

Moira sauntered out into the main room where she immediately felt a temperature difference.

“Oh, it’s nice in here now—” she began to say lowly, but noticed that Johnny was sitting up in their bed, in his white button down shirt and dress pants from the party, fast asleep.

Momentarily she felt bad because he’d been so excited to get her home and out of the dress she’d worn to the Christmas Eve event, but she was glad that he’d fallen asleep easily and looked so peaceful. It was sweet that he must’ve dozed off while waiting for her, and then she felt that pang of guilt once again because she’d taken so long in the shower.

She pursed her lips and threw her long, warm robe on over her clothes. Maybe, she thought, they’d have time in the morning before heading to Ted’s place to open gifts, to engage in the marital activities Johnny had so desperately wanted to participate in throughout their afternoon and evening together. She climbed into bed beside her husband and folded the comforter that he was on top of, over him and kept the thin sheets for her own warmth. As long as the room was this warm and she had the heat from her husband’s body beside her, Moira knew she’d have no trouble sleeping with just the fine piece of fabric.

But when she woke up, she was not warm. Her hands felt numb and her toes actually hurt from how cold she was. She breathed in a startled breath from the temperature and saw it before her. Moira reached for the light as quickly as she could but it wouldn’t turn on. Had the bulb burnt out?

“John,” she said quietly, touching his arm as she began to get out of bed. A little natural light shone in from the night outside to guide her safely to stand on the floor. But he didn’t wake up and she made her way to the bathroom where she tried to turn that light on, too.

“John!” she called louder and suddenly Johnny’s eyes opened in the dark and he, too, was surprised by the temperature of the room.

“Did the heat go out?” he asked immediately before Moira got back into bed, now able to get under the heavier covers as Johnny rearranged himself so that he was now between the fitted sheet and the top sheet with the comforter on top.

“The electricity must have,” she shivered quietly, cuddling close to him, “I’m so cold, John.”

“I could warm you up,” he whispered suggestively and Moira turned her head to look at him, her icy blue eyes nearly glowing in the dark with annoyance.

“I’m serious,” she whined, pressing her hands together and turning toward him so that she could warm them up a little bit between her own body and his. She placed her bare toes between his clothed calves but even through the fabric of his pants, he could feel how frigid her poor feet were.

Johnny wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to him, if that were even possible, and softly told her, “Honey, I’m serious, too. I can go flip the breaker but I’m assuming the power is out because of the snow. How else do you suppose we should try to stay warm?”

He had a point. Moira looked into his sweet eyes and ever so gently, her lip was tugged upward at his idea. Not really what she had in mind, but if it heated her up, the actress was all for it. Besides, she had wanted to indulge in whatever pleasures her husband wanted to lovingly inflict upon her just hours ago so what was the harm?

“I wore this to bed last night,” she told him, now moving away from him slightly so that she could show John her outfit beneath the thicker robe. She sat up on her knees and untied the sash, and even in the dark, Johnny was able to see her silk white robe along with the matching negligee beneath it thanks to the moonlight that shone in through the cracks of the curtains.

Johnny felt his breath leave his body momentarily as he took in the sight. There was something about the natural lighting from mother nature herself and the look on Moira’s face as she showed off her outfit that rendered the man speechless. Her messy hair made it even hotter for him and he had to lick his lips just to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream.

“Jesus,” he barely muttered as he began to unbutton his pants while Moira visibly shivered in the cold air of their bedroom.

“Are you hard?” she asked, a little surprised at how quickly it had happened the day before and now in the middle of the night.

“I took a pill after you got into the shower last night. I guess it hasn’t been long enough to completely wear off,” he told his wife with the slightest shrug. He, too, was slightly shocked that he’d been able to get physically aroused so quickly but that little pill last night must’ve done the trick. Paired with his gorgeous wife, of course.

Moira just nodded, impressed, before she moved to straddle him, wanting to get started. She didn’t really want to freeze to death on Christmas Eve or early Christmas morning, depending on what time it was. She hadn’t checked but she really didn’t care. She wanted to feel heat in her body and now, she really wanted her husband’s touch.

She began to grind on his thigh, as Johnny made a guttural noise that she hadn’t heard in quite some time. He was really turned on already! She bit her lip and rubbed her hands over his abdomen as John reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, feeling her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her lingerie.

“Fuck,” he groaned as her hands made contact with his erection, and she continued to move over him, back and forth, leaving traces of arousal over his hairy thigh, “Moira…”

“Mmm, you’re awfully excited already, Mr. Rose,” she purred, slowing her movements and stroking his member gently.

Johnny tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to her touch by caressing her nipples through her negligee with his thumbs and eventually using his forefinger in addition to pinch her gently, rolling the clothed peaks between his digits.

“God,” she took a breath, her head tilting back slightly as he applied enough pressure to help her arousal along but not to cause any pain.

He finally untucked her breasts from the silky dress, marveling at the supple shape and pink apexes above him. He licked his lips again and moved his head up as he pulled her down to him slightly so that he could taste her flesh. He softly teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth, and when it became too much, Moira moved to kiss his lips with hers. Their kisses became intense very quickly and finally, they pulled apart from one another so that they could allow other body parts to connect.

Johnny handed her the lube from his nightstand and she squirted the cool substance onto her hands, rubbing them together before she grasped his penis with a sinister smirk, hoping he would last while she applied it. He did, to her surprise, and she looked at him with a nod.

“Ready?” she asked, pulling her panties to the side, not even wanting to bother removing them. She was so turned on and they were already ruined, it didn’t matter if they stayed to the side or were flung to the floor, this was just quicker.

“God, yes,” he said nearly out of breath from the sensation her hands had just caused from touching him, as she lowered herself onto his thickness.

“Fuck,” she moaned out as he filled her and she adjusted to him. They hadn’t done this in a while but this was exactly what they both needed, heat out at the motel or not.

“God, you feel good,” he told her as she began to move on top of him.

Johnny began to thrust upward to match her movements and she took in a sharp breath, stunned at how turned on she was and how incredible this felt. “Please keep going, oh, please,” she told him, her inflection changing as he began to hit the spot that would push her over the edge if he kept it up.

“Right there?” he panted, continuing his movements and she nodded her confirmation.

“Yeah, oh, yes, Johnny,” she told him as her breaths became more shallow. She was getting close and he could tell but he wasn’t there yet.

“Don’t come yet,” he told her, wanting to orgasm with her but needing to catch up.

She looked at him, biting her lip as she warned in an interrupted breath pattern, “Hurry up because I don’t know that I can hold out much longer.”

Moira began to clench her walls around him, hoping to assist in getting him to his climax, and grabbed his hand with hers as she whimpered with need. She laced her fingers between his lovingly, wanting him to know that this wasn’t just about getting warm. She was enjoying every moment of their love making and this just helped her feel closer to him.

“I love you, Moira,” he breathed, acknowledging what she needed and knowing he was just about at his peak.

She could feel it and finally allowed herself to unravel as she cried out. “Fuck, Johnny, yes,” she called, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she orgasmed.

Johnny came, too, quieter than she had, grunting her name as he did, and when they were both finished, Moira’s eyes closed as she stayed where she was for the briefest of moments, taking it all in, and then rolled off of him and moved back under the covers beside her husband.

“You did so good,” he told her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

“Mm, that was better than good,” she said before nipping at his lips sweetly. “And I love you, too. Amazing how I forgot about being cold.”

“Did you?” he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he continued to visually take her in. She looked damn near angelic and he briefly wondered if she was the ghost of Christmas present, although she would be showing him how far he’d come despite losing their money and materialistic items, not what he was missing out on.

She ran a single finger over his lips ever so slightly. “I did.”

“Think you can fall back asleep?” he asked her in a whispered tone.

Moira smiled at him and nodded. “I do. Will you be able to?”

“Yes, as long as you stay right here,” Johnny told her with the most loving smile she’d seen in a while.

As her insides nearly melted, which was ironic since they were about to freeze not too long ago, she promised her husband, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Merry Christmas, Moira.”

“Merry Christmas, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a couple of liberties with this prompt but I hope it works xoxo  
> Happy holidays sweetie!


End file.
